


Were You Happy With Your Trial? (Or The Teaching Of Kylo Ren)

by kuresoto



Series: First Order Solutions [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sexbots, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crack, F/M, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-cest, Sexbot!AU, Smut, So much smut, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, im terrible, it's so filthy, there will be a Ben Solo/Kylo Ren scene that will make you question yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of Kylo Ren that Rey and Ben didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Reylo Smut Week on Tumblr! :3 Cos this is a great excuse to just write shittonnes of porn

 Rey was 100% sure that it was Ben’s fault. She couldn’t concentrate with him around, much less doing _that_ to her when her phone rings.

“Rey Niima! Hux again from First Order Solutions!”

She frankly could not give a shit who was on the phone when she felt Ben’s tongue curl and lap at her juices. Squeezing her eyes shut to contain to noises she would _love_ to let loose, she tried to concentrate on the voice through the phone, trying to understand _what the fuck they were trying to say_.

Ben smirked, seeing Rey on the brink of unravelling and so close to just _moaning_ into the phone. As he continuously dipped his tongue into her wet hole, his fingers rubbed at her clit, daring her to let out that unforgivable noise.

“…so are you in an agreement?”

“Wha? Yeah sure, whatever.” Rey dropped her phone, not caring if the line got disconnected, and pulled Ben upwards. “You fucking asshole,” she whispered, flipping him onto the couch to mount him, a long moan of pleasure rippling from her throat.

They would both later agree that as sexy as it was, it’s probably better to pay attention to what people were asking you on the phone, _especially_ if it’s from a sexbot company.

-

“Babe, someone’s at the door.”

Rey mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, refusing to acknowledge the outside world so early on a Saturday, the start of a weekend. Seeing a lost cause, Ben messily slid off the bed and stumbled towards the door in his loose shirt and briefs. He ran his hand through his dishevelled hair and rubbed his eyes, hoping that whoever was at the door would take one look at him, get the hint and leave.

However, when he opened the door, he didn’t expect to see a clone of himself looking back at him. He rubbed his eyes more thoroughly. “Err…”

The strange man smiled at him and handed Ben a letter. “Greetings. You must be the original.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed and took a step back, not particularly sure on how to handle the situation. He flipped open the envelope and saw the _First Order Solutions_ logo embossed clearly on the letterhead. He skimmed the text briefly before groaning at its contents. With a defeated sigh, he gestured the sexbot to come inside and dragged his feet towards the bedroom.

“Rey, wake up,” Ben said tiredly, shaking her shoulder gently. He was met with a grumble as a response. “Rey, do you remember that time you got a phone call from First Order Solutions?” When he was met with stillness, he lent down and whispered in her ear. “You know, that time I ate you out while on the phone? ‘Cos you were _so fucking wet_?” Ben gave her ear a quick bite for safe measure.

Rey yelped and glared at Ben, clutching her ear. Just as she was about to chastise him, she felt her eyes see double. She saw her boyfriend sitting on the edge of her bed but she also saw him poking his head past the doorway into the room. “What…the fuck?”

“Mistress!”

-

Later, when she was sufficiently dressed with coffee in her system, Rey sat on the couch, reading the letter for the third time as Ben and Kylo Ren stood before her; Ben glaring at Kylo Ren with tense shoulders while the sexbot stood watching Rey, unaware of the hostility.

_Rey Niima,_

_We are so glad to hear from personal server bot 9000 Kylo Ren of the enjoyment you have received. As per to your conversation with CEO General Hux_ (Rey rolled her eyes at the theme the company seemed to have) _, you have agreed to welcome Kylo Ren back to assist in his upgrades. His upgrades consists of being able to blend successfully with humans and interact with humans realistically._

_We greatly appreciate your cooperation in this survey of sorts. Kylo Ren will return to us in 7 days. Until then, please allow for Kylo Ren to observe and help you, in hopes that he will get a better grasp of human relations._

_Regards,_

_Capt. Phasma_

_Department of Marketing_

Rey crumpled the letter in her hand, unable to grasp the concept of having to deal with both Kylo Ren and Ben Solo at the same time. From the looks of things, it didn’t seem like Ben would even _think_ of leaving her alone with Kylo Ren.

“So, you just need to observe me for a week, right?”

“Yes Mistress. Ideally, if I could assist in your personal pleasure-” Kylo Ren was interrupted by an angry shout from Ben but ignored him. “-that would be extremely advantageous to my situation but as it seems impossible, I am content with observing Mistress with her new lover.”

Her and Ben exchanged looks, not knowing how to react or deal with Kylo Ren for a week. They excused themselves and huddled together in her bedroom to sort out a plan of action. “Okay so, let’s see if we can just go about our lives as if he wasn’t here,” suggested Ben.

“Can we still have sex during this week?”

“I don’t know Rey…he seems pretty adamant on either watching or joining in.” Ben cast a suspicious look at the closed door, as if the bot would be able to sense it.

He yelped when Rey grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. “No way am I going a week without banging you, Solo. Besides,” Rey smirked as she loosened her hold. “It could be fun?”

Ignoring his baffled look, Rey unlocked and swung the bedroom door open, the invitation clear and inviting. She pushed Ben back onto the bed and pulled her pants down her legs, leaving the oversized button up (Ben’s shirt, _of course_ ) she was wearing to be the only thing covering her. As she knelt on the mattress, she noticed Kylo Ren enter and drink the scene before him, not entirely sure what to do. She leaned forward, hovering over Ben and giving Kylo Ren prime view of her skimpily clad behind.

“Mistress…” Kylo Ren said weakly, still floundering for instructions. He looked at Ben for guidance but the male seemed to be at a loss for words, he too not knowing what to say.

“For your first lesson, you can observe,” instructed Rey, nodding at the chair in the corner.

Kylo Ren nodded, eager and borderline ecstatic that his mistress agreed to teach him. Settling in the seat, he watched the scene unfold, taking note of every move in his dark eyes and categorising it his CPU for later use.

Satisfied with Kylo Ren’s obedience, Rey turned back to the man in front of her, Ben’s face tinged pink at the idea of his girlfriend being so _open_ to this. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun,” Rey whispered as she nuzzled her face into the thin soft fabric that separated herself from Ben’s cock. She smiled at the shuttering gasp.

She placed soft kisses on the flesh of his exposed thigh as her hand massaged the hardening length, palm running up and down until a solid mass formed. Gripping the cock, she quickly gave the base a soft bite, causing Ben to groan at the sensation. He thrusted his hips upwards, hoping to encourage Rey to remove his briefs. Relief flooded his face when her small fingers hooked his waistband and pulled down, his cock bouncing free with anticipation. He did, however, let out a strangled cry when she rolled his ballsack in her palm while giving his cock and long, slow lick, from base all the way to the bulb of his tip. He squeezed his eyes closed at the teasing he knew Rey was going to put him through.

As more saliva formed in her mouth, her licks became easier and easier, the thickness of her dribble painting his crotch messily. She gripped his cock firmly, her mouth _just_ passing and sucking on his head, her tongue swirling and occasionally flicking over the slit. With her other hand, she placed it on Ben’s stomach to push him down and prevent him from bucking up into her mouth. He wasn’t going to get relief that easily.

With a hand flung over his face, Ben glanced sideways and watched Kylo Ren sitting in the corner. Through his haze of pleasure, he saw the sexbot sitting upright in the seat, a slight tenting of his pants and his hands gripping the wooden armrests, knuckles whitening. Ben let his eyes slide back behind his lids, wondering how realistic the sexbot could be. He almost bit his tongue and cursed his mind from wondering momentarily when he felt the heat of Rey’s mouth just _suddenly take him all in_.

Rey hummed in content at the heavy breathing coming from Ben, his cock buried deep in her throat. She grumbled lowly and was pretty sure that the vibrations she made at the base of her throat would drive Ben _crazy._ As her head bobbed up and down, strands of hair fell out of her bun she had tied up hastily, loose brown locks framing her face as she enthusiastically sucked and slurped, making her glow. This was how Ben saw her when he was able to crack an eye open and peer through his fingers.

His pupils dilated at the sight. Threading his fingers through her hair, he gripped it and held her head still as he was able to get one thrust deep down her throat before she pulled from his grip. She gasped for air, her drool messily dripping from her lips onto the bedsheets below. Her chest heaved as she sucked in the air, fixing Ben with a glare. He returned the glare with a challenging smirk but it didn't stay long on his face. His lips formed an 'O' when Rey’s sudden movement allowed her to drop herself onto his dick, impaling herself deeply.

They both let out guttural moans at the feeling. Rey gathered the edges of her shirt and tied it in a knot just above the base of her back, giving Kylo Ren full view of her ass bouncing up and down on the thick cock that was Ben Solo’s. Kylo Ren shifted in his chair uncomfortably, watching the ripples of Rey’s ass each time she slammed herself onto Ben’s dick. With eyes closed, she massaged her breasts through the cotton fabric and let her head roll back and forth to the movement of their bodies. Ben’s hands came up and gripped the round globes of her ass, slapping it playfully before he clenched them in his large hands and guided her to a rhythm that made gasps of pleasure slip from her open mouth.

“Beeeen,” Rey whined, the pressure building up within her as she clawed at the buttons of her shirt.

With a swift movement, Ben sat up and forced Rey to lay backwards, her legs resting on his shoulders. He lifted his body upwards slightly to rip open the shirt, uncaring for the buttons that shot in all directions, and bent over to grab a nipple between his lips. The new angle caused Rey to cry out, her head flopping over the edge of the bed.

Kylo Ren watched the couple with sharp eyes, watching Rey’s breasts bounce in circles as Ben stretched upwards to remove his own shirt. Sweat shone on their bodies and the noises of skin on skin slapping with Ben’s low grunts and Rey’s high pitched breathy moans made the tightness in his pants almost unbearable. _Almost_. Kylo Ren was a well behaved sexbot. He knew how to listen to instructions and follow his Mistress’ rules. His mechanical brain almost short circuited when his eyes made contact with Rey’s, her mouth obscenely hanging as Ben pounded into her.

She watched Kylo Ren, staring intently at the sexbot with her eyes occasionally drifting down the bulge that he was trying to ignore. “Touch…yourself…” Rey managed out before Ben straightened her legs even more to snap roughly into her. She mewled and ran her hands over her stomach, Ben’s mouth still attached on one of her nipples as his hand rolled her other hardened nib between his two fingers.

Ben cracked an eye open at Rey’s breathy command and sucked hard at the sight of Rey watching Kylo Ren. He lifted himself high on his knees and latched onto the smooth skin of her neck, tongue flicking, guaranteed to leave a mark. He chuckled darkly at the touch of Rey’s hands gripping his backside painfully, urging him to go faster.

At his mistress’s command, Kylo Ren slipped his hand into his pants and moaned at the feel of hardened cock, veins popping and slippery liquid leaking from it’s tip. First Order Solutions had made him _very_ realistic, being able to ejaculate a clear fluid included. The pad of his thumb grazed his slit and rubbed the liquid over the head of his cock, enjoying the feeling of being able to touch himself. He started to pump himself when Ben drew their joint groins upwards more before greedily sucking on Rey’s neck. As he broke eye contact with Rey, his eyes slid up to Ben’s, the original’s eyes eyeing him predatorily. Hot breaths heaved from Kylo Ren’s chest, feeling himself starting to become attached to the muse of his designs.

His other hand snaked under his shirt and rubbed his nipple, the hem of his shirt clenched between his teeth and pants long since pooled around his ankles. Saliva started to drench his shirt as he became more furious with his movements. His eyes scanned around the room to find some sort of lubricant to assist his hand. He looked around helplessly until a bottle was thrown precariously towards him. Kylo Ren nodded his thanks at Ben and squeezed a generous amount onto his crotch, his large hand lathering his length before resuming his thrusts into his palm.

The mid-morning sunlight streamed through the window, causing the sweat on Rey and Ben as well as Kylo Ren’s cock to glisten. Each of them let out their own moans, breathy and deep, all desperate for release.

The synchronicity of the couple was obvious, both their eyes locking on Kylo Ren and watching the sexbot desperately trying to finish. As Ben rubbed her clit in circles, Rey was able to let out a shaky moan before Ben pulled out and painted her torso with his cum. He let out throaty gasps as hot streaks sputtered from his cock, bracing himself on the mattress as he squeezed the last drop of cum out.

With her eyes still watching Kylo Ren, Rey dipped a finger in the pool of cooling cum on her stomach and gave it a lick. She re-dipped her fingers and filthily lapped at the cum that dripped from her digits. Kylo Ren watched as her fingers disappeared into her mouth, the girl greedily taking in the white fluid. She crooked her finger towards him and beckoned him forward.

Trying his best not to stumble, Kylo Ren positioned himself above Rey’s face, giving her access to his sack. It only took a few teasing licks and the foreign touch of her hand to pump out the artificial ejaculate, the clear liquid mixing with the already cooling cum on her stomach like a canvas. With a final lick of the dripping cum from the tip, Rey sighed in content at her two boys. Kylo Ren panted at the whole ordeal and lifted his head to look at Ben, who watched him with hawkish eyes.

Slinging an arm around Ben’s shoulder for stability, Kylo Ren gave his neck a soft kiss. “My Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long I can keep this up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update as a thanks for the comments/kudos! ~~I wasn't sure how well received this would be since it's quite out there :/~~

Hot shallow breaths left Ben’s mouth as he struggled against the fabric that bound him to the chair. He knew he shouldn’t have put his foot in his mouth but he didn’t realise it at the time when he made the passing comment to Rey. She had glared at him, taking none of his shit, and tied him up using his _own ties_. Ben would have hung his head in embarrassment if not for his girlfriend making out with his sexbot double. He had to agree with her, it _was_ sexy and this sort of thing _did_ turn him on - he just regretted not being about to join in.

He moved his wrists experimentally, seeing if he could wriggle his way out of his restraints but was unsuccessful. A sigh left his mouth as he accepted his fate: to be blue balled by Rey as Kylo Ren eagerly moved to please her.

Blindfolded and ordered not to move, Kylo Ren sat across from Ben, his senses buzzing, trying to get a hint of what his mistress had planned. He had seen his new master get tied up before the black fabric obstructed his sight and felt slightly sorry for him. With both of them like this, Rey was in complete control.

She surveyed her boys, unsure of who to taste first. Smirking, she blew softly behind Kylo Ren’s ear, causing the poor bot to jolt in surprise. With a tentative lick, her tongue slid from behind his ear to the base of his neck, her lips pressing gently against the artificial skin. Listening to the sound of shaky breathing fill the room, as quietly as she could, she squatted in front of Kylo Ren and gave his nipple a quick lick. The brown pebbling skin hardened at the sudden contact of cold air after being licked, Rey grinning as she played and flicked the nipple. She titled her head back to give Ben a quick wink before pushing Kylo Ren onto his back.

Straddling the sexbot’s strong body, Rey grinded down on the erection, both of their underwear just a thin barrier from their flesh meeting. Once she was satisfied with the firmness of the straining cock, she moved up and hovered above his mouth, shucking off her underwear in the process and letting the musk of her scent fill his nostrils. With a brave lick, Kylo Ren’s tongue darted out blindly, Rey’s naked pussy being so close drove him wild. At the contact of her cunt’s lips, he sucked strongly, her labia caught in the intake of air. Rey braced herself against the wall and observed the blindfolded robot greedily suck on her lips, heat pooling in her stomach at his talented tongue. She let out a whine when she felt the leathery tongue dip inside, her juices coating her inner thighs as he sloppily ate her out.

Ben watched, enraptured at the sight of Rey being eaten out by his double. Her hair loose and wild, the ends flicking against her back as her body bounced to the rhythm of the vulgar _smacking_ of her cunt lips against Kylo Ren’s tongue encompassing the room. His knuckles started to turn white when Rey looked over her shoulder at him and let out a long whine. “ _Reeeen_.” He felt his heart freeze at her tease, every fibre within him wanting to break out and take her from behind, wanting to grip her hips as he pounded into her small body.

As if sensing his rebellious thoughts, Rey slipped off the eager mouth, ignoring the protest Kylo Ren made at her absence, and tugged at the blindfold. With his sight restored, he watched Rey slink towards Ben and settle in front of his straining cock.

She smiled cheekily and nibbled on the appendage through his soft underwear. She motioned Kylo Ren to join her, pulling Ben’s erection from its confines. She rubbed the flesh between her hands, rolling the silky smooth skin teasingly as she felt Kylo Ren’s presence behind her. She lifted herself up on her knees and titled her lower torso up invitingly. Ben’s pupils dilated as he watched the sexbot settle behind her and penetrate her inviting pussy, the sound she made causing Ben to thrust up in defiance.

Rey let out a shaky laugh at the unfamiliar cock buried in her and got to work on the throbbing erection in front of her. With a firm grip, she playfully hit the tip against her tongue that hung from her mouth obscenely. She would give it a long swipe every now and then, eyes glittering at Ben’s choked sob. His eyes slid up to Kylo Ren, pleading for some assistance even though he wasn’t sure what the sexbot could do.

Rey Niima was Kylo Ren’s first mistress but Ben Solo was his first master. Both held an equal place in his steel heart.

With a rough snap of his hips, Kylo Ren caught Rey off-guard at his sudden roughness, allowing for Ben to slip the majority of his length past her soft lips. The warmth of her mouth surrounding his length made Ben throw his head back in pleasure, getting a taste of Rey’s pert and skillful mouth. On his knees and thrusting rapidly into Rey, Kylo Ren bent over the curvature of her back, nuzzling into her soft skin. He dragged his teeth over her flesh and looked up at Ben. He shifted to his left and let his mouth meet Ben’s inner leg, biting him friskily.

The sight of his doppelganger thrusting wildly into the small form of Rey while being gently bit almost sent Ben over the edge. The final act of Rey pushing forward for his complete length to slide punishingly down her throat made him see stars. He gripped the wooden armrests painfully at the sensations: the deep throating and the biting. With a blind and clumsy thrust, Ben came with a moan, his eyes darkening as Rey who drank the cum greedily. He panted as his softening appendage slipped from her mouth, a sliver of cum dripping from the corner of her lips. With the back of her hand, she wiped the excess away and clawed at Ben’s strong chest, her nails raking over the bumps of his abs. Kylo Ren doubled his power he put in his thrusts and reached under her, his two digits rubbing her clit with frantic need.

Rey cried out at the building pressure in her, needing release. She let a throaty moan moments later, her head spinning from her orgasm. She slumped against Ben’s legs, Kylo Ren continuing to pound into her relentlessly for a few more moments before he too emptied himself in Rey’s reddening cunt. The pair of them collapsed against each other, their heads resting on Ben’s knees as the seated man lingered between sleep and wakefulness. He nodded lethargically at Kylo Ren, his movements sloppy and riddled with exhaustion.

“Are you…enjoying your lessons so far?”

Kylo Ren’s light laughter interjected the heavy panting that was immersing the room. “Very much so, Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BANGS ON POTS AND PANS* LOOK WHO FUCKING UPDATED AFTER TWO YEARS. TY TO DAX AND FOXESDANCE BC HONESTLY, I DIDN'T KNOW/THINK ANYONE WANTED AN UPDATE SO THANK YOU here is a ridiculously long chapter to make up for lost time bye
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i mean, i tried reading over this before posting but it's 3am and i'm done~~

Rey gasped, toes twitching with her knees propped up by Ben's palms. She tried not to squirm but every time the cool object was inserted into her, she couldn't help but wriggle and bundle her sheets under her clenched fingers. Her head was laid amongst the pillows with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know that Kylo Ren was probably next to Ben, watching him closely as he pushed a small blackberry past her entrance. She had already squeezed the raspberry he initially slipped in, Ben's lips tinted rosy red from drinking the tart juices that rolled down the cleft of her ass.

Ben kept his finger in place, the pad of his index finger remained flush against the blueberry that threatened to pop out. Unsurprisingly as there was already a strawberry lodged inside Rey.

Leaning over, Ben held his finger against her entrance and kissed her swollen clit gently, his lips grazing the sensitive nub of nerves. A gentle kiss followed by slight suck. A breathy sigh left Rey’s lips, her shoulders and body tense but relaxed at the same time. Ben pressed his tongue against her clit and slowly drew it upwards, the bumps of his tongue sending shivers up Rey’s spine. He pushed down, the flat of his tongue grinding against her, causing her body to shake and her walls to clench around the fruit.

At the sight of fresh juices dripping from her red cunt, Ben beckoned Kylo forward, holding her legs apart, presenting her twitching quim for the robot. “Did you want to taste?”

Kylo’s eyes darted to Ben with uncertainty. “I don't require sustenance.”

“It's not about whether you need to eat or not. She's clenching and squeezing the berries so we can eat them directly from her cunt, licking up every drop of sweetness whilst driving her wild. There's more to sex than mere penetration.”

Still wary, the robot shuffled forwards but stopped when Ben’s arms prevented him from going further. Ben remained firmly in place, arms still stretched before him to hold Rey’s legs apart, and lifted a single brow, as if to challenge the android. After some more shuffling and slight discomfort, Kylo managed to duck under Ben’s arm and squeeze himself into the small space between the couple. Ben’s arms bracketed him; he was so close to the sexbot that his lips practically caressed Kylo’s neck.

Slowly, he lowered his head to Rey’s glistening folds, his own back pressed up against Ben’s chest until he gave way. Rey’s feet slipped from Ben’s hands, her ankles hooking onto Kylo’s shoulders and nudging him forwards. His hot breath felt ticklish against her cunt, making her clench and juice the fruit even more. He dipped his head lower and lower until the crown of his head was all that was visible to Rey, breath caught in her throat as she waited for the solid, wet muscle that would inevitably come. She craned her head, hoping to get some glimpse, and just when the anticipation became too much-

Rey woke up gasping for air and noticed two things immediately. One: the uncomfortable ache between her legs was real and not because of various berries stuffed up her vagina, and two: Kylo Ren was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, clad in a pair of briefs, and watched her closely. Any other person in normal circumstances would either shriek in surprise or slap them for being weird, but normal had long become a foreign concept to Rey.

Instead, she stared back at Kylo and whispered, voice rasp, “Where’s Ben?”

“Out buying groceries,” Kylo replied without missing a beat.

Hearing his deep voice did nothing to ease the discomfort between her legs. It felt like her body was on fire, a wetness smearing across her thighs as a constant reminder of what she had dreamt. Before she could reconsider the idea that popped into her mind, she quickly pulled back the blankets and rushed to the kitchen.

Kylo trailed not far behind, curious as to what his Mistress was up to. She was rummaging through the fridge, looking for something specific. He couldn’t see what she was looking for, her whole body hidden behind the refrigerator door, but when she popped her head up moments later, bowl in hand, he only had more questions than answers. “Mistress?”

“Come on.” Rey grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. She sat amongst the cushions, back straight and legs together, and craned her head up to address him. “Are you ready for your next lesson?”

A look of uncertainty crossed his face. “But Master is not back yet…”

Rey waved her hand. “It’s fine. He can join us when he gets back. In fact, I think it’ll be a nice surprise for him to come home to.” She threw a wink towards the front door. The couch was angled perfectly so whoever walked through the door would get an eyeful of whatever was happening on the sofa. “Here.” She handed the bowl to him and laid back against the worn cushions, legs parting to expose her moist cunt. She licked her lips. “I want you...to put...them inside me...and then eat it from my cunt,” she commanded, breath hitching with each word.

Kylo dropped to his knees, one hand grasping the bowl as the other gingerly lifted up the oversized shirt that covered her thighs. There was a sheen of her juices already leaking from her, making his heart skip a beat. His eyes darted to the bowl, taking in the sheer quantity of red globe grapes inside. He settled the bowl next to her, Rey hissing at the coldness when the bowl bumped against her thigh, and held a grape up to eye-level, inspecting it. It was firm and round, rolling perfectly between thumb and forefinger. His eyes flickered between the grape and Rey’s flushed face, her cute lips slightly parted to let out small puffs of air.

Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his hand and nudged the grape past her folds. He wasn’t sure how deep to insert the fruit, watching Rey carefully to judge. Lip wedged between her teeth, she nodded enthusiastically and slid her body further towards him. He took the hint, his finger pushing in the grape until it hit something solid. Digit covered in her slick, Kylo brought it to his lips and lapped her scent greedily; she was practically dripping for him.

Rey let out a small whine, causing him to look down. Slowly, he watched as the red sphere popped out from her cunt, her pussy juice rolling down the side of the grape. Suddenly, he dove down and with his tongue, guided the grape back into her. Keeping the grape inside her, he ground his tongue against her opening, taking any and all of Rey he could get, before slipping in and tasting her. It was bothersome to say the least; the grape kept getting in the way. Eventually, he sucked the grape right from her cunt, pulling back to chew the fruit, teeth crunching over the seeds, and returned to her twitching pussy.

Remnants of grape skin and small fragments of broken seeds rubbed along her entrance before he shoved his tongue inside. Being a sexbot, he was not bound by physical inconveniences that humans had. First Order Solutions did their best to make their sexbots physically similar to what their customers requested, but they were in the sex industry, first and foremost. Their sexbots reflected that, if not by their genitalia, then by other attributes. One thing Kylo had that he had yet to demonstrate was his tongue.

When three new grapes were inserted into her, Rey sighed in content at being filled once again. When something long and muscular joined the fruit, she jolted, but moaned soon after when Kylo’s tongue whipped the grapes so they slid up and down her passage. His tongue extended to areas where the grapes could not reach, and could also guide them where her pelvic muscles were too weak to. She was literally getting fucked by grapes and Kylo’s tongue, her mouth hanging open when his tongue pressed two grapes against her g-spot, rolling and alternating between the two.

Hiking her nightshirt high up her chest, Rey palmed her breasts, squeezing her flesh and tugging at her nipples in desperation. She slung her legs over his shoulders and got him in a headlock, her thighs firmly pressed against the sides of his head as she moved her hips. The bumps of his tongue felt more pronounced than a human tongue, rubbing and caressing her walls and making her see stars. With two grapes against her g-spot, another was maneuvered high into her passage until it hit her cervix. “Oh god,” she moaned, canting her hip upwards until Kylo’s strong hands forced her abdomen back down. She mewled and ground her the back of her head against the sofa, her hair becoming a knotted mess. And then, she felt the pad of his finger, probably his thumb, gently rub circles against her clit. Not too hard, and not too soft. Just enough for white to cloud her vision, her whole body stuttering as she came.

Kylo kept his mouth at her cunt and hungrily drank the juices that sprayed from her, his thumb strumming her clit like a guitar. It seemed that she could be a squirter, with the right stimulation. His ever talented Mistress.

She panted, chest heaving as she came from her high, body weak and legs like jello. She felt the grapes slowly leave her, one by one until she clenched around nothing. Her legs dropped to the floor with a thud and Kylo’s hands were immediately on her thighs, his palms rubbing soothingly and gently massaging. A drunk smile pulled at her lips, eyes half-lidded as she took in the sight of her juices making his lips shine with her slick caught in his facial hair.

“Well, that was something.”

The pair snapped towards the new voice. Ben stood in the doorway in nothing but a pair of jeans that hung dangerously low on his waist, arms wrapped around a brown paper bag that looked significantly crumpled. He kicked the door close with the back of his foot. How long was he there, just standing there with the door ajar? Even though he had a displeased look on his face, Rey could still a bulge in his pants, his cock outline visible even through the denim. She wanted to get up and rush to him, reassure him in some way, but she was still recovering from her orgasm, and Kylo got up before she could regain her strength.

The robot crossed the room in three strides and smoothly took the paper bag from Ben’s arms, before yanking the offended man’s collar to bring him in for a bruising kiss. Their lips crashed together, Ben’s wide eyes darting around and catching an equally surprised expression on Rey’s face. As one hand balanced the heavy bag of groceries like it was nothing, Kylo’s other hand carded through Ben’s hair. Thick fingers tangled amongst thick hair, his perfectly trimmed nails raked over Ben’s scalp, drawing out a slow exhale as Ben relaxed into the kiss. Kylo swiped his tongue over Ben’s bottom lip before pushing inside, relishing at the taste of his Master and the original. Keeping his eyes half open half closed, Kylo watched as Ben’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, relaxing only to jump when he deepened the kiss. A blush was brought to his cheeks, painting them so prettily, as Kylo opened his mouth and changed the angle. There was so much saliva and sucking and nibbling that when they broke apart, there was a far away look in Ben’s eyes with his kiss bitten lips coated in his spit. Kylo planted one more feathery kiss on his lips, snapping him from his daze, and took his hand, gently leading him to where Rey watched the pair hungrily.

Ben fell onto the couch and almost tipped over the bowl of grapes that was balanced on the cushions. His eyes fell to the fruit then to Rey’s dishevelled appearance, and then to Kylo who placed the bag of groceries on the floor. The robot neatly unpacked the contents, examining each one carefully before deciding on one and filling the bag once more. Pushing the groceries aside, he held up a large sweet potato. It didn’t taper sharply at the ends like other sweet potatoes, having a curved edge instead with a surprisingly consistent girth along its length.

“Mistress, do you wish to stay with the grapes or try this?”

Rey blinked and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “Yes,” she rasped, eyes never leaving the root vegetable.

Kylo hummed, pretending to think it over as if he didn’t already know the answer. He turned to Ben who didn’t look quite comfortable with what was playing out before him. “Would you like to try, Master?”

Surprised to be included, Ben nodded slowly, eyes darting between Rey and the potato. “Yes,” he replied, his semi-erect penis bouncing to life at the idea of fucking Rey with the vegetable. He reached out for it, only for Kylo to move it away.

“Ah, ah, ah! That’s not what I meant, but since you already agreed…” Kylo trailed off and placed the sweet potato on the ground before giving Ben his full attention. It was his Master’s turn to have fun. “Take off your pants.”

Ben worked his jaw before complying. As if he was involved in some power play, his eyes locked onto Kylo’s as he lifted himself off the couch to yank off his jeans. Now completely naked, his cock bobbed eagerly at what was to come, betraying the supposed jealousy or annoyance that was on his face. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, so he let his legs fall apart, as if to challenge Kylo, daring him to use the sweet potato on him.

Unbothered by the intensity that burned in Ben’s eyes, Kylo knelt between his legs and closed the distance between them once again. The kiss this time was softer, gentler, but with the same passion as before. It wasn’t bruising, his tongue exploring Ben’s mouth as his hand snaked southwards. He brushed past his veiny cock, much to Ben’s displeasure, and went straight for the tight hole hidden by his ass cheeks.

Ben jolted at his touch, grapes spilling everywhere and collecting between his legs. He broke from the kiss but remained close, taking in how cool and collected Kylo looked compared to himself. His hair was probably a mess from their initial kiss, and he knew his lips trembled from being so close to the sexbot. It was like looking into a mirror, only his hair was a shorter than the robot’s. They both had similar facial hair, and yet somehow, he felt blood rush to his cock once more from the sight of Kylo alone. He felt powerless, but somewhat excited at what the robot had planned for him.

“Turn over and hold onto the back of the couch,” Kylo instructed, his deep baritone voice doing things to Ben that shouldn’t. “Ass up, please.”

Careful not to tread on any grapes, he dug his knees into the couch and rested his arms against the back of the couch. He kept his face forward and raised his backside as requested. He let out a shaky breath as the anticipation bubbling inside started to become unbearable. What was taking Kylo so long?

And then, a pair of soft lips pressed against his hole, his ass clenching at the foreign feeling. “Have you ever done this before, Master?” Kylo asked softly, nipping gently at his wrinkly skin. He didn’t hear a reply, but assumed ‘no’ anyways. “Are you excited to try it?” Ben let out a weak ‘ _yes_ ’ before sucking in air like his life depended on it.

His large hands roamed over Ben’s plump ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly before pulling them apart. One, two, three licks to his puckered hole before plunging his tongue inside and pushed forward, barely registering the resistance from the firm hold his anus had on him. Like with Rey, Kylo’s tongue extended into Ben’s passage, the flat of his tongue pressing against his walls and making his Master cry out.

Ben’s fingers dug into the couch frame, jaw set as Kylo explored his ass. It felt filthy and wrong, as if Kylo’s tongue could reach all corners of his body and suck him dry. His ass was being opened up; he already felt his tight ring of muscles loosen from his ministrations, the bumps of his tongue soothing any tension that remained. Every time he managed to let go of the lungful of air he was holding, Kylo would do something with his tongue, causing him to choke and gasp, and the cycle would repeat all over again.

Finally, Kylo pulled back with a slurp, satisfied at how wet Ben was. Pearls of precum were beading at his tip, threatening to drip down the side and stain the couch below. He grasped Ben’s cock, finger rubbing over his slit until he collected all the precum there was. When he brought the same hand back to the ass before him, Ben let out a long whine and bucked his hips, desperate for some sort of friction. Kylo shushed, the sound surprisingly easing Ben until his gyrating came to a stop.

“That’s it. My Master is so perfect,” Kylo crowed, smearing the precum over Ben’s puckered hole until it mixed with his saliva. “Master knows what’s best for him.” He pushed his digit past the ring of muscles, curling inside and drawing more gasps from his human.

Rey watched on, mind clouded with lust. It was something she didn’t think...no, never imagined in a million years that she would see. It was obscene, almost incestual, and yet the sight made her pussy wet with arousal with an all too familiar heat pooling at the base of her stomach. Amongst the sounds of Kylo probing and Ben’s breathy stutters, Rey’s fingers frantically curling and rubbing her cunt joined the medley.

Two fingers now buried deep in Ben’s ass, Kylo placed his other hand on Rey’s occupied one, halting her movements. “Please, Mistress,” he moaned, saddened at the fact that she had to resort to pleasuring herself. “Allow me. _Please_.” Rey tentatively removed her fingers from her swollen pussy, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she did. “Would you mind preparing the potato, my dear? Peel the skin, or simply wash it, and roll on a condom, maybe?”

The new endearment made her blush furiously, her whole body scrambling towards the forgotten vegetable. She looked forlornly at the pair; Ben long since started biting down on the cushion, his saliva saturating the fabric. Not wanting to miss any of the action, she quickly grabbed the vegetable and rushed to the kitchen. It was a miracle she could even stand, if she was honest. Throwing several looks over her shoulder, she hastily washed the sweet potato and ripped off any stray shoots that stuck from the vegetable’s surface.

From her angle, she couldn’t see what was happening, but then Ben sat up suddenly, causing him to yelp. She had a good idea of what was happening, and she could not get back to the couch fast enough. Thanking her lucky stars that she had stashed some condoms in the television cabinet, she was able to stay in the room, watching with rapt attention as Kylo slipped three grapes past Ben’s pert hole. With shaking hands, she ripped open the package and rolled the rubber onto the vegetable.

Herself and Ben were Kylo Ren’s owners, and yet, with the way Rey eagerly returned to the robot, it was like they were the sexbot’s property. They were defenceless to Kylo’s stamina and inhuman appendages, and Rey wondered briefly what their life was going to be like when his trial ended.

Pushing aside the negative thoughts, Rey plopped back on the couch with potato in hand. Kylo’s face was attached to Ben’s ass, nose pressed against his cleft as he worked his jaw. His eyes slid to Rey and beckoned her closer with a tilt of his brow. She practically salivated when he lifted his face, opening his mouth wide to reveal four grapes. He returned to Ben’s ass and did something with his mouth. The sharp _pop!_ she heard only brought her face closer. Kylo lifted his face once again and like before, opened his mouth, except there were only _three_ grapes nestled on his tongue. He repeated the actions three more times until his mouth was devoid of fruit. Rey could see a hint of red peeking from inside Ben’s reddening hole; every time he relaxed, a grape threatened to pop out so he sucked it back in, a groan spilling from his clenched teeth as he did so.

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Kylo licked a long stripe over his perineum before covering his anus with his mouth. With a one great suck, Rey heard four distinct _pops_ from Ben, Kylo pulling back to reveal the four grapes, now glistening with his saliva. As Ben relaxed, his asshole widened and slowly contracting around nothing, Kylo crunched on the grapes, the sharp sound of his teeth piercing the fruit’s skin made both Ben and Rey almost sob with need.

“Are you ready, Mistress?” he asked politely, his manners making Rey’s knees weak. She nodded and gnawed on her lip. “Then let’s get started, shall we? Don’t worry, Master. I won’t neglect you,” Kylo reassured, dropping butterfly kisses along his smooth skin.

Rey sat back on her knees and Kylo took the sweet potato from her limp hands. He eased her back on the couch and carefully pried her legs open, one knee bent for him to press his lips against. He rested his chin on her knee, watching every minute movement that played across her face as he slowly pushed the vegetable past her moist folds until it was deeply rooted within her. Every shaky inhale, every tremble of her lips, and every fluttering of her lashes; he drank it all, building up the pace, hungry to see his Mistress fall apart.

Body still frozen in his position, Ben’s cock twitched every time he saw the sweet potato sink into his girlfriend, the pace becoming ruthless until sounds of the root plant thrusting in and out of Rey’s swollen pussy and her moans were all he heard. Even when it got to a thicker portion, the potato curving upwards slightly, Rey was able to take it in, her body quivering as it stretched even more to accommodate the girth. A thin film of sweat painted over her brow, her hair plastered to her temple, that Ben couldn’t help but lean over to run his tongue over her forehead, savoring the taste of salt.

Seeing his Master be so tender and loving to his Mistress, Kylo dialed back his brutal pace, opting to let the vegetable sit deep within Rey and gently sway his wrist up and down. The bend in the potato was the perfect shape for her pleasure; cradled against her cunt, the tip was able to press against her sensitive spot repeatedly. The sharp gasps that left Rey were proof enough.

With Rey in the throes of pleasure, Kylo got to work on his Master. His free hand came up and grasped his cock, causing the man to jolt, not expecting him to actually be touched. His hand slid up and down his length, his velvety skin perfect in his hand. As he bestowed the friction Ben needed so dearly, Kylo reattached his lips to his ass, his long, thick tongue plunging deep inside until he felt precum smear all over his fingers. He felt Ben tremble, his ministrations driving the man wild. His tongue expanded within him, stretching his cavern even more than it should. With the fucking they were doing, it would be a wonder if his Master and Mistress would be able to walk afterwards. No matter though, Kylo thought to himself as he furiously thrust his tongue into Ben, he would take care of them, bathe them and feed them and make sure they recovered nicely. Drool leaked from his mouth and coated his chin; he tried slurping to reduce the mess but the movement only made Ben buck his hips. Just as he felt Ben’s asshole tighten around his tongue, he let go of his cock, moving to palm his balls to delay his orgasm. He wanted both his owners to cum at the same time.

Rey was close, oh, she was so close. She was stretched out like a cat, limbs in all directions in an attempt to grasp onto something. Her foot landed on Kylo’s thigh and through her blurred vision, she angled herself so not only did the potato bump against her g-spot roughly, causing her to let out a shriek, but she was able to toe his cock. It was hard and staining the briefs they had given him; she could feel the stickiness against her foot and clumsily rubbed at it.

It was no blow job or hand job, but the pressure against his cock was much needed. As he tried to thrust between her toes, he pushed even deeper into Ben, inflating his tongue so that he was filled to the brim and ready to burst.

Ben had stopped licking Rey, shoulders tense with his body arched over her. His eyes were squeezed tightly together as every inch of him was fucked. He panted shamelessly; his mouth was open so wide that he thought he might dislocate his jaw. His body was on fire, his fingers long since lost feeling from his iron grip on the couch, and he thought he might just combust when he felt a hand caress his cheek. He opened his eyes weakly and saw Rey gazing up at him, emotions running high with her face flushed. The pure love on her face, along with the frantic pumping of his cock, made him cum right then and there. He gasped for air, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as hot stripes squirted over her glorious tits.

When he felt the textbook tightening of Ben’s body, Kylo hurriedly tipped the potato until it was ruthlessly pressing against Rey’s g-spot. Holding the vegetable in place, he extended his hands and flicked his fingers over her clit, waiting with bated breath as Rey came undone just as her chest was painted with white.

When Ben collapsed on his side, head resting on Rey’s chest, Kylo pulled himself up to nestle on the other side of Rey. She was small, so it was slightly difficult for two men of their size of snuggle on her chest, but they made do. Rey was still kneading his cock, rubbing along his length with her toe flicking his bulbous tip. He figured it wouldn’t be enough to come, but then he met Ben’s eyes. They still glistened with unshed tears, so raw and exposed with body overstimulated and weary. He lazily lapped at the fluids that decorated her chest, his _own_ cum, and never stopped watching the sexbot. He was tired but there were still passion in his eyes, and that was the tipping point for Kylo.

As he soaked his underwear until his cum dripped through the fabric, Kylo managed to get a taste of Ben, his own tongue messily lapping up the fluids and swiping Rey’s nipple until Ben’s lips bumped against his. He sighed dreamily into the kiss, preening at the feel of Rey’s fingers raking over his scalp. He wasn’t sure if this was the normal treatment for sexbots, but he never wanted it to end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the next chapter be? That’s a good fucking question, drop a comment and motivate my ass ;-;


End file.
